


A Suitcase of Imagery

by Deisderium, deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [19]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), George of the Jungle (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mandalorian (TV), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Gym AU, M/M, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: A collection of multifandom digital art (mostly Steve/Bucky) in which I'm trying to teach myself how the heck to art <3
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Stucky Fanart [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116987
Comments: 356
Kudos: 186





	1. Steve Rogers Color test

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting a lot of digital art on twitter, and I thought i'd go ahead and post it here too so it would be easier to find. Feel free to ignore if you follow me on twitter--there's nothing new here. :D

Here's a few Steves as I tried out different coloring styles. 


	2. Kiss 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky kissing, the first of many


	3. Vampire Winston Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over on twitter, sablier_bloque said the magic words "Winston Duke as a vampire" and i couldn't rest until i drew him


	4. Space Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky!!!! but in SPACE


	5. Knives Out Stucky AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over on Twitter, @djchika mentioned Bucky as Marta and Steve as Ransom, and i had to draw it.


	6. Baby Yoda and Dadalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is again the result of people being awesome on Twitter. @sablier-bloque was talking about baby Yoda with a CapriSun and @thatsmysecret5 handed me a pic of baby Yoda with a CapriSun and I just know in my heart that the Mandalorian would also have snacks.


	7. tender thorki hair braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct result of crinklefries talking about Thor and Loki braiding each others' hair, and the snek barette and flowers in Thor's hair were her idea also


	8. Four Stucky Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to learn how to draw kisses better, and the only way to do that is to draw more kisses. :D


	9. Art Professor Steve explains Rothko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so @steebadore had a pic of Gillian Anderson and said "what if art professor Steve???" and here we are. I should note that he's explaining mid-20th-century art to the class and grad student/visiting prof Bucky sudddenly develops an interest in modern art for the first time ever.


	10. omg more kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can't get out of bed because you're too busy kissing your husband.


	11. Planet Hulk Steve and Endgame Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just need each other, okay


	12. Young Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Thor visits Midgard and takes in the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crinklefries showed me this footballer who is regrettably hot and looks SO MUCH like a young Thor, so i wanted to draw him. She was also kind enough to suggest Thor's tattoos to me.


	13. Jotun Bucky and Aesir Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard AU in which Bucky is in Loki's retinue and Steve is a Warrior Four with Thor and they fall in love amongst political scheming between Asgard and Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another suggestion from @crinklefries and I *immediately* wanted to draw it.


	14. Bucky and Alpine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Alpine seeking inner peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both the Winter Soldier (2018) and Falcon and Winter Soldier (2020) comics have had a panel with Bucky meditating and Alpine keeping him company. I think every comic should have a panel like that. Here's my humble contribution to the genre.


	15. The Howling Command-hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over on twitter, djchika had a thread about the Howling Commandos doing a strip revue. Be the change you want to see in the world.


	16. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying out a little different coloring technique :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, all of these pieces have posted on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/deisderium) so if you follow me there, you've probably seen most of them before.


	17. Let's Hear it for Captain America




	18. Winter Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over on Twitter, @spacerenegades [mentioned](https://twitter.com/deisderium/status/1237372500893413379) the idea of an AU where Nat was the Winter Soldier instead of Bucky and I loved that idea A LOT


	19. Steve at Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to some Reddit AMA from M&M that Steve wouldn't remember the Red Skull if he went to Vormir. (Still not sure why the Red Skull was even there if Steve wasn't going to go to Vormir???? but whatever, someting something wasted storytelling opportunity something.)


	20. George of the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Brendan Frasier, and I love this movie <3


	21. 2 Steves, 1 Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for and because of @fadefilter, @tallihoozoo, and @nalonzooo <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Well worth taking a peek at the [#2Steves1Bucky](https://twitter.com/hashtag/2steves1bucky?src=hashtag_click&f=live) hashtag to see nabu's gorgeous art and get some fic recs!


	22. Watercolor Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some watercolor brushes on procreate and it was a really good decision <3 
> 
> the idea for the rose tattoo was courtesy of @spacerenegades


	23. Nomad Steve with a Buckyfly




	24. Loki, Prince of Mirkwood, and Ranger Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for drawing prompts on twitter, and this one was from @spacerenegades <3


	25. Steve and Bucky Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter frompt from @dixonsmama, who asked for Bucky admiring Steve's tits <3


	26. Bucky having a moment of peace in his garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitter prompt from @ratherawkward!


	27. Cowboy Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @softestbuck!


	28. Date Night in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @greyelfsworld!


	29. Captain Ameribear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitter prompt from @jetpackedbears: Steve as an actual bear :D


	30. curly haired pre-serum Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if Steve, but curly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you crinklefries for your dedication on the subject of curls and tallihoozoo for flinging images of curly steve out into the world


	31. gym thots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a couple of himbos checking each other out at the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to steebadore for [thinking about Steve in a slutty tank top.](https://twitter.com/steebadore/status/1255167426087366662)


End file.
